I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to harnesses for removably securing a person to a board sailing vessel and, more particularly, to such a harness provided with a connection device having an open channel member compressively engaged against the boom of the board sailing vessel by body movement of the person wearing the harness.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known that sails can be applied to floating vessels in order to utilize the power of the wind to propel the vessel across a body of water. An outgrowth of this form of transportation has engendered the increasingly popular sport of board sailing.
A board sailing vessel typically comprises a surfboard to which a mast is secured in order to support a sail above the top surface of the surfboard. As is well known, a rig is provided which includes a boom extending outwardly from the mast so that the position of the sail with respect to the direction of the surfboard can be controlled by the board sailor standing on the surfboard. Typically, the boom extends along both sides of the sail so that the boom can be grasped by the board sailor regardless of his direction or the direction of travel of the vessel. Of course, the direction of the surfboard is controlled by movement of the rig and the speed of the vessel is varied by adjusting the trim of the sail.
In addition, the boom can also be used to support the board sailor when he hangs out from the side of the vessel in order to counteract the strong force exerted by the wind upon the sail in order to keep the vessel in an upright position and the sail in full contact with the wind. Although such hanging out is necessary in order to maximize the performance of the board sailing vessel, it is strenuous and can become extremely tiresome when the wind is strong or the vessel is being ridden for a long distance. Thus, some harnesses have been developed in order to relieve the strain upon the board sailor while he is hanging out from the boom of the board sailing vessel.
Most such harnesses include a body engaging harness comprising shoulder straps and a waist strap. The body engaging harness supports a means for detachably securing the operator to the boom. One of the previously known harnesses includes a chest strap which supports a hook. A rope loop connected to the boom is secured to the hook. The board sailor pulls the boom toward him until the rope passes over and engages the hook. The board sailor can then lean back away from the boom and is supported by the rope and the hook arrangement. However, in order to release from the vessel, the board sailor must be able to again pull the boom toward him so that the rope drops out of the hook. Such a release mechanism is disadvantageous for the reason that a sudden gust of wind may prevent the board sailor from pulling himself toward the boom and thus, releasing himself from the vessel. Moreover, a sudden gust of wind can unexpectedly catapult the board sailor over the craft. Thus, the rope may twist around the hook and prevent the rope from dropping out of the hook. Consequently, the board sailor can be severely endangered unless the body engaging harness is also provided with an additional quick release means so that the entire harness can be quickly removed from the body of the board sailor.
Another known type of strength saving device is known as the Charchulla Channel System. Such a harness comprises a broad leather strap which is buckled around the hips. A track is secured to the boom and an adjustable line attached to the leather strap is held fast by a cam cleat in the track on the boom. The end of the line is held by the sheet hand of the board sailor. To release the harness before tacking or falling, the sheet hand pulls the rope out of the cleat. Such a harness provides increased safety because the board sailor can easily release himself from the boom. However, such a device is disadvantageous because the board sailor must release one hand from the boom in order to cleat the rope.
Another previously known and simple retaining device comprises a chest harness to which hinged hooks are attached by means of a line. The hook is hung over the boom to support the board sailor therefrom. A release line engages a small sleeve which, in turn, disengages the hook from the boom as the release line is pulled by the hand of the board sailor. Unfortunately, such a device still requires that the board sailor remove one hand from the boom in order to engage the hook on the boom. Moreover, after the hook has been released from the boom as in a fall or after tacking, both of the board sailor's hands are required to reassemble the hook and sleeve arrangement for reattachment to the boom.
A still further known retaining device comprises a pair of curved, hard molded, rubber gloves, each glove being secured to a chest harness by lines. The board sailor's hands are inserted into the gloves and the boom is thus easily gripped. While hanging out, the line securing the gloves to the chest harness supports a portion of the load normally applied to the arms of the board sailor. Although such a device provides quick release from the boom by simply removing the board sailor's hands from the boom, the length of the line securing the gloves to the harness must correspond to the length of the arms of the board sailor. Moreover, the device is operative only while the board sailor's hands grip the boom. Thus, the arms of the board sailor are constantly subjected to some stress and strain while the retainer is operative to support the board sailor's weight from the boom. In addition, as with the other mechanical devices which utilize lines to support the board sailor's weight from the boom, the lines can become tangled around the vessel or the body of the board sailor when the board sailor falls or the vessel capsizes. Consequently, such harnesses present additional risk of danger to the board sailor.